A rose for the death
by Kai.Scrier
Summary: La muerte de Camus implica muchas cosas para Milo, la base de una historia para llevar al cuestionamiento del pensamiento en negritas ¿que somos los humanos realmente? al menos a mi parecer


_**Sí Kami, soy yo, tu hijo el pecador…**_

Caminó por entre las tumbas, todas blancas, con sus cruces majestuosas y sus ornamentos a la religión en la que seguramente ni creían algunos.

Pisó el pasto húmedo de las últimas tormentas, las lágrimas de ángeles invisibles que no sienten, pero aún así lloran.

_**Soy el error de tus caprichos, la maldad de tus travesuras, la consecuencia de tus pensamientos...**_

Bajo las sombras de los sueños de alguien más, sus rizos rubios brillaban casi como el sol sobre el mar: sus ojos azules oscuro. Su semblante era serio, pero su mirada era soñadora.

_**Soy los siete pecados en una sola forma, sí Kami, soy tu error y tu arrepentimiento...**_

Se detuvo un momento, frente a una tumba gris con una cruz inclinada sobre ella, por encima. En los cuatro extremos había unos jarrones repletos de flores blancas, ahora marchitas por el insulto del tiempo.

Se detuvo en esa tumba y dejó sus cosas a un lado, sustituyó las flores marchitas por unas nuevas más radiantes y les cambió el agua.

_**En mi rostro cubierto de materia artificial, en mis labios, en mis ojos, en mis cabellos...en mi cuerpo bañado de perfume inigualable al de las flores repleto de más artificios...es allí donde se refleja mi vanidad...**_

Se sentó sobre la tumba y sacó de su bolsa un frasquito de perfume. Lo olió un poco y luego lo roseó ligeramente sobre la tumba. Dejando que el sol impregnara el aroma sobre la piedra y que se escurriera en el aire.

_**En mi boca, dentro con mi lengua y mis papilas gustativas donde el sabor se disuelve en la saliva, allí es donde descansa el placer de la gula...**_

-Mamá- murmuró mientras le daba una caricia. Se quedó allí un rato y luego se levantó. Tomó sus cosas y le dedicó una última mirada a la tumba antes de alejarse.

_**En mis manos, donde sostengo lo que tengo, lo que deseo y donde yace el deseo de tener muchas cosas más...allí reside la avaricia...**_

Se alejó, seis tumbas más allá se topó con una gris. No tenía ningún tipo de símbolo religioso. Más que un rosario colgado de una de las vasijas de flores, que se apoyaban a los lados.

_**Mi cuerpo, perfecto y bien formado, lleno de texturas dispuestas a dar una noche de placer y satisfacer el deseo libidinoso...aquí se puede ver la lujuria...**_

-Camus¿cómo estás?- acarició la tumba y se quedó en silencio. Casi como si él pudiera contestarle.

-Una mirada es solo hielo...-

_**Cuando no deseo hacer más que quedarme en un solo lugar, con todo el cansancio del alma y la flojera de arrepentirme de lo que no haré, allí se encuentra la pereza...**_

**Flash back**

-Hola Camie-

-Hola Milo-. Se miraron por un instante. Era uno de esos momentos en los que no hacen falta palabras. Si hubieran dicho algo quizás hubieran arruinado el instante.

-¿No es bonito el día?- preguntó el francés sonriendo. El rubio no pudo contestarle, no miraba la belleza del día, miraba el cabello rojo fuego de él. Y sus ojos azul celeste. Eso era mucho más bello que cualquier día que la naturaleza pudiera brindarles aquel verano.

-Sí, supongo que esta bonito- respondió mirando alrededor. Camus río, sabía que Milo no había prestado atención a su observación. Pero le agradaba que se fijara así en él constantemente.

-¿Qué tienes fuego?- se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

-No estoy seguro Camus, pero no te preocupes. Estaré bien- le correspondió el abrazo mientras olía su cabello.

-Milo, hay algo que quiero preguntarte...-

-Dime Camie-

-¿No te molestarás? Tienes que prometerme que no lo harás, y que jamás...- lo miró a los ojos con una súplica -...jamás te vas a separar de mi a pesar de todo-.

Milo alzó una ceja, el comentario le sorprendió ya que eso era algo que Camus no debía pedirle ya que hacía tiempo, cuando aún eran pequeños, esa promesa se había hecho con sangre.

-Dímelo, siempre mantendré mi promesa- tomó su mano y sonrío.

-Milo...¿quieres ser mi novio?- Camus ocultó su rostro en el pecho del rubio y el sonrojo se marcó en sus mejillas.

El otro no supo que contestar. Fue una sorpresa algo violenta. Pero al momento de reaccionar no tuvo que pensarlo mucho...

-Sí Camus. Mil veces sí-

**Fin de flash Back**

_**Cuando alzo la cabeza, cuando el mundo no es más que basura que no puede ofrecerme nada y cuando yo soy ti igual y los humanos, mis verdaderos hermanos, son tan solo juguetes de mi decisión, allí se refleja la soberbia...**_

Unas cuantas lágrimas se desplomaron de sus pupilas. Un ligero sollozo escapó de sus labios. Pero se contuvo a que salieran más. Demasiadas promesas que mantener, pero aún así lo haría para que Camus tuviera un descanso digno y en paz.

_**En mi mirada de desprecio, de odio incontenible y molestia hacia aquellos que tienen lo que yo, los que poseen lo que yo desearía, es cuando se asoma por mis ojos la envidia...**_

-Todo ha estado tranquilo. Últimamente no ha novedades. Bueno, quizás excepto que Shaka y Aioria se han hecho novios, te hubiera gustado verlos cuando nos lo anunciaron- río ligeramente al recordar la escena. Mientras hablaba en voz alta acariciaba la tumba –Saga se fue de viaje, por un tiempo a España, a ver a Shura. Kanon se está quedando en mi casa, deberías verlo, es horrible. Lo peor es que es sonámbulo- río de nuevo, imaginando a Camus reprimiendo a Kanon por comerse lo que hay en el refrigerador a altas horas de la noche.

_**Soy tu esperanza en tinta sangre...soy consumado por tus despechos y herido por tus castigos...lo merezco, sí Kami, he malagradecido lo que nos has dado. La tierra que tanta sangre y sudor costó de tu mal herido cuerpo...**_

**Flash Back**

-¡Milo!- Camus gritó por encima de la multitud y estiró el cuello, intentando localizar a su novio que se hallaba perdido en algún lado del bar, repleto de gente desconocida.

-Estoy aquí, tranquilo- al sentir que lo abrazaba por atrás, el pelirrojo se relajó y sonrío. Mientras movía su cabeza al ritmo de la música, hablaba con Milo:

-He pensado que en que quizás, cuando termine el semestre podemos viajar. No sé¿a dónde te gustaría ir?-

-A un lugar en donde pueda estar contigo todo el tiempo-

-Entonces tendrás que fumar conmigo, emborracharte y bromear conmigo¿está bien así?-

-Lo que tu quieras Camus, cuando sea y como sea- contestó, susurrándole seductoramente al oído.

**Fin de flash back**

_**Soy la envidia de los ángeles, pero aún así soy tu preferido a pesar de todo Kami, soy tu hijo que pide clemencia por no merecerla...**_

-Las flores que sembraste en mi jardín están preciosas. Las he estado cuidando tal como me lo dijiste. Estarías orgulloso de mi- río recordando cuando su francés le regañaba por no cuidar debidamente las plantas.

_**Soy un ángel caído de tus cariños, vago con mis alas rotas hechas pedazos por un mundo que no merezco y que he descuidado...**_

Milo se acostó sobre la tumba. Como si se acostara sobre el pecho de Camus, sintiendo y escuchando sus latidos. Reprimió unas lágrimas y recordó...

**Flash Back**

-Milo, precioso, despierta- Camus sacudió al griego ligeramente y le dio un beso para despertarlo. En cuanto abrió los ojos sonrío complacido. A pesar de su extrema palidez y su cara demacrada lucía bien.

-¿Qué pasa amor¿ya regresaste?- Milo hablaba pausadamente. Seguía algo dormido. Pero se incorporó y abrazó a su novio, colocándolo sobre sus piernas para luego dejarse caer con él sobre la cama.

-Tengo malas noticias- gimió Camus, ocultándose en su pecho.

-¿De qué hablas?- Milo se sobresaltó, estaba asustado. Pero no se incorporó por temor a que Camus se apartara.

-Tengo cáncer, el doctor me lo ha confirmado...-

-No es cierto, no puede ser-

-Pero es así...no quería decirte..pero me sentiría peor si no lo supieras...- Camus hizo que Milo se incorporara y lo miró a los ojos.

-Ahora, tienes que prometerme algunas cosas-. Milo no contestó. Lloraba en silencio, en espera de las promesas que mantendría por encima de su propia voluntad.

-Primero: jamás me va a olvidar...-

-¿Cómo me pides eso...- pero antes de que pudiera continuar, Camus colocó su dedo sobre sus labios, indicándole que se callara.

-Espera a que termine. Segundo: nunca, nunca vas a llorar. No quiero ver tu rostro repleto de lágrimas por mi. Yo quiero que sigas viviendo feliz. Con ánimos. Y debes prometer que vas a salir adelante. Sacarás muchas novelas, y jamás dejarás de escribir por que lo que tu tiene Milo es un verdadero don. Y me enorgullezco enteramente de ti-. Volvió a abrazarlo. Ahora estaba un poco más tranquilo y tenía una ligera sonrisa formada en su rostro.

Milo, con el corazón hecho pedazos y los ojos como el mar, se limitó a contestar:

-Lo prometo...-

**Fin de Flash Back**

_**Ahora pido perdón por mi errores; perdón por lo que no correspondí y por lo que no di...Kami, dame protección aunque no la merezca: dame amor aunque no lo quiera: dame una vida mejor...**_

-Pensé que te gustaría saberlo- mientras hablaba sacó un libro de su bolsa –saqué mi segunda novela. Se llama "Cuando él ha roto tu corazón" ¿recuerdas cuando inventamos juntos el final? Pues, este se lo dediqué a mi madre. Aunque mi orgullo siempre será el que te dediqué a ti- dejó el libro sobre la tumba.

_**Sí Kami, hoy lloro con sinceridad, por que apartaste de mi lo que siempre deseé. Lo que me hacía invencible. Lo más hermoso que alguna vez pude tener...**_

Se quedó mirando el epitafio. Entre él y Camus lo había escrito. Estaba grabado en letras negras oscuro y los bordes eran rojos. Hechos por el hermano de Camus, Hyoga.

Al ver la fecha de muerte, algo en su interior se retorció y unas lágrimas acertaron al escape.

Maldijo por lo bajo por haber dejado que eso pasara...

**Flash Back**

Eran las cuatro de la mañana, Camus estaba recostado sobre Milo. Su cara estaba más pálida que nunca. Sus alientos eran cada vez menos. Pronto tendría que irse...

Milo le acariciaba el cabello. No lloraba, no todavía. No podía hacerlo. No quería que Camus se fuera con esa preocupación.

Estaban en silencio, hasta que Camus quebró el ambiente con su voz. Sonaba eufórica, pero en el fondo se apagaba cada vez más.

-Milo, cuéntame la historia de los patos-

-¿Qué patos Camie?-

-Los que se llevaron el algo allá en Alabama-

-Bueno- Milo tragó saliva. Esa historia le gustaba mucho a Camus y cada que quería se la contaba. –Cerca de la parada del silbato había un lago. Y una vez, un día particularmente nublado, una enorme bandada de patos bajaron y se postraron sobre el lago. De pronto, la temperatura bajó increíblemente, haciendo que el lago se congelara bajo los pies de los patos-. Camus respiraba cada vez más imperceptiblemente. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la mano de Milo apretada.

-Entonces, cuando los patos alzaron el vuelo...- intentó continuar. Pero se detuvo por que sintió que Camus ya no respiraba –se llevaron el lago con ellos- terminó con dificultad y comenzó a sollozar discretamente.

Camus había muerto.

**Fin de Flash Back**

_**Si Kami, hoy yo te odio...perdona, que tu y tu orgullo me perdonen...soy sólo otro más de tus ángeles pecadores...**_

Milo se puso de pie. Suspiró una vez más, depositó algo más sobre la tumba y antes de irse dijo en voz alta:

-Sigo adelante por ti pequeño, Te amo y te amaré siempre.-

Se alejó de allí, dejando un rastro de tristeza consumida y una extraña alegría mezclada con el regocijo de una ligera visita.

Sobre la tumba yacía una rosa escarlata...


End file.
